


Soft afternoon

by ZombieMako



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, mentions of Angel Dust and Arackniss, two old people in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieMako/pseuds/ZombieMako
Summary: Henroin, the leader of the spider family gang, was feared by all the demons in his sector of the Pentagram. Ever since falling into Hell, he has made sure to rebuild his mafia empire. No one dared to go against The Family. And certainly, no one DARED to go against the massive spider-scorpion hybrid.But this powerful demon had a secret, one that bothered him a lot.Luckily, his OTHER secret may just be able to help with it.
Relationships: Henroin/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Soft afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this is my first time writing and posting a fanfic in years, and of course it has to be an obscure ship XD. English is not my first language, so sorry of there are any typos or grammar errors that escaped my radar!

Henroin stared at the pitiful rat demon shaking in front of him. He was blabbering about something, but he wasn’t really paying attention. Something about his wife? Oh, right.

“Don’t waste my time” he finally interrupted, “You already had plenty of that to use, but here we are. You knew the deal. You signed it. Not my problem if you didn’t make good use of it. Now I came to claim MY part.”

“N-No!” the small rat demon cried in a shaky voice. “don’t take her! Please, I beg you!”

“We had a deal,” Henroin replied coldly. “Not my problem if you are such a loser that can’t take his ass out of the dirt, even with the biggest of help.”

He abstently checked the time on his phone. This was taking too long.

“PLEASE!” the other man interrupted his thoughts. “Take me instead! I implore you!”

Implore. Such a big word for such a small, pathetic creature. Henroin rolled his eyes.

“And what use would a tiny, scrawny, pathetic little rat like you be to me? Don’t worry” he added, “I’m sure your wife will be able to make the money you own in no time.”

His laughter boomed through the room while he turned around to leave.

With a scream full of desperation and rage, the rat demon launched towards his open back. He clinged to Henroin’s left shoulder and bit down hard, drawing blood. He hissed, more in annoyance than in pain: what a fucking moron. He shook him off with a quick movement and turned around to punch the teeth out of this little twat. However, the rat demon had already jumped out of his reach. _I guess it’s true that even rats can be vicious when cornered_ , Henroin thought. The frenzied demon jumped at him again.

God. What an absolute moron indeed.

The spider demon delivered a powerful punch straight into the rodent’s face, knocking most of his teeth out as he originally intended. Yet, instead of falling, the desperate demon took hold onto his arm, sinking whatever was left of his broken teeth in the flesh. Henroin hissed again, grabbing the little demon by the head with his other hand and yanked him away -along with a good chunk of his fur-. He snarled at him right before smashing his head into the floor. Then with a fast movement, his large scorpion tail stung him on the lower back, making the rat scream in agony.

Henroin let go, and glared with disdain at the creature squirming in pain: that sting would keep him in a world of pain for a couple of hours, not even allowing him to fall unconscious. The spider lord took a good look at himself: his whole left shoulder, arms and torso were covered in blood -both his and his opponent's- that was already beginning to dry. His shoulder ached a bit, but for the most part it was already healed. He growled in deep annoyance, this was going to take him forever to clean!  


He turned around on his four scorpion legs and exited the run-down apartment, while texting his boys to go and retrieve his latent client’s wife. He didn’t even close the door before leaving the poor bastard to his own misery. 

Henroin arrived home in a foul mood, closing the door with a slam and going straight into the bathroom and into the shower to take care of the mess on his fur. Damn, now he’ll definitely be late for his date!  


The mafia leader slowed down on his furious scrubbing, as he started to wonder about that word. Date. It was still a strange concept, to think that he was now dating someone. He never thought he would be able to do so, after his wife’s death. Even strangest, never in a million years he’d thought he’d be seeing another man!. Henroin let out a bitter chuckle: if someone would have told his past self of this, he would most likely have shot that bastard in the stomach, and then disposed of them. Preferably in several plastic bags. But here we are.

When he was finally satisfied with the state of himself he, veeeeerey carefully, stepped out of the shower -Henroin had lost count of the number of times he had slipped and hit his head with the sink. Bathroom tiles weren’t easy on his scorpion legs-. He put a towel over his waist out of habit, and growled angrily at the clock: it was indeed very late. Henroin kicked the door open and hurried to put some clothes on. Maybe his… ahem… boyfriend got caught in something and was late as well. Wouldn’t be the first time.  


“Late busssines gone messsy?”

Henroin spun around. There he was, sitting on the big couch, was the self-proclaimed snake overlord, Sir Pentious. He had removed his hat and was feeding it some cookies. The spider scoffed. 

“That thing can eat? Nevermind, just don’t leave crumbs everywhere or I’ll kick you out.”

Pentious snickered. _Seems like someone is moody_ , he thought.

“Sssince you were a bit late I decided to come here myself, I was a bit bored.” He said, although he failed to tell him how his recent machine had reduced his workshop to dust, and didn’t feel like dealing with the mess right now.

Henroin just growled, adjusting his towel and walking into the bedroom. Pentious got up and followed him.

“Difficult day?” he attempted, as he rested his hands on the spider’s shoulders and rubbed them gently. Henroin relaxed a little bit and sighed at the pleasant feeling.

“More like some idiots just don’t know when to fuck off.”

The mafia boss closed his eyes, enjoying Pentious’ ministrations. It was a wonder how the dorky snake always seemed to know what to say or do to improve his mood.

He only noticed that Pentious was stroking his shoulders rather than massaging them when he felt the snake leaning in to nuzzle in between his shoulder blades. He abruptly opened his eyes and stepped away from him, making the snake lord lose his balance and nearly fall.

“What wassss that all about?” he hissed, annoyed.

Henroin grumbled, not facing him.

“You know I don’t like it when you do that.”

“Do what? Giving a little love to you? I thought that was within the job’s specifications”

Henroin couldn’t help a chuckle, and he threw a pillow at Pen for being a smartass. The snake caught it, giggling.

“Sssseriously thought, you tend to do that a lot, avoiding my touch. Isss there anything that bothersss you?” He grew a little somber. “Or is it… me?”

The spider turned and walked towards Pentious, holding him by his thick hips -god, how he loved those chunky, grabable hips- with his lower set of arms, while gently caressing his face with the upper ones. The snake demon leaned closer, eyes half lidded, and Henroin placed a kiss on his forehead.

“It’s not you sweetie. Is never you. I suppose I should have told you, before you got any odd ideas.”

Pentious tilted his head and blep with interest: Henroin was a rather reserved man and wasn’t often that he talked about things that bothered him.

_God, how can he be so adorable?_ The mafia boss thought before clearing his throat: the sooner he got it over, the sooner they could both forget about it.

“It’s just… this fur” He opened all his arms, to put more emphasis about how much of it he had. Pen tilted his head to the other side.

“Yes, what about it?”

Henroin sighed.

“I just… hate it. Adapting to a new body in hell was a nightmare, but eventually I discovered it has its perks. I can see better” He pointed to his multiple eyes, “I am a lot stronger and faster” He lifted himself with his scorpion legs and flexed his arms. Pentious hissed at him in appreciation while fanning himself. Henroin rolled his eyes humorously before continuing. “And I definitely like this addition” He swayed his scorpion tail “better than any other close-ranged weapons. If I were to resurrect now in a human body, I’d feel crippled without it.”

Henroin took a deep breath before continuing.

“But I can’t think of anything good about all this fur. How can you appear threatening when you look like a giant furball?. Especially since it puffs out A LOT everytime I shower, and don’t even get me started on that!” He ran a hand through his thick hair, visibly frustrated. “It takes me forever to clean because blood sticks to it like fucking paint! And of course, after it’s dry I have to wait at least an hour to settle because it’s all puffed out and soft.”

Pentious ran a hand through his chest.

“Like now?”

Henroin growled.

“Yes. Like now.” He removed the snake’s hand.

The spider demon heavily sat on the bed, motioning Pentious to sit next to him.

“I can’t lead a crime business while looking like a fluffy puppy. So my morning routines are infuriatingly long.”

The snake overlord nodded, holding his boyfriend’s arm with both hands. Now everything made more sense.

“I get it. But I alsssso think you are not looking it with the right persssspective.”

Henroin raised an eyebrow.

“Please elaborate.”

“You ssseem to think that other demons won’t fear you jussst because you are covered in fur. But haven’t you ssstopped to think about the effect you actually make on others? What they see is an enormous, dark, hairy beassst with glowing eyes. It doesn’t make you look soft, it makesss you look feral! And believe me, the last thing demons would think when facing you is to check if your fur is actually sssoft.”

The spider demon looked away. Pen made a good point, but it didn’t really make him feel any more comfortable.

“Bessssides” Pentious continued, “what if you look soft? Remember that moth guy, Valentino? He’s one of Hell’s biggessst overlords and he’s fluffy as… well, a moth! And a rather tacky one, if you asssk me.” The snake waved his hand in dismissal. “And what about your sssson, Angel? He flaunts his fluffines, and on top of that he isss pink, yet he issss a killing machine.”

Henroin growled at the mention of his youngest.

“Angel has the reputation of a slut.”

“Yes. But you won’t hear anyone underestimate him because of his pink fur. Your other sssson, Arachniss, is both fluffy and very ssssmall, yet he hasss an ever bigger reputation. Again, not because of his fur”

The spider demon growled again, annoyed that Pentious raised a good point again. The snake sighed.

“And… I really like it.”

Henroin finally looked back at him, surprised.

“Come again?”

Now it was Pen’s turn of looking away.

“It’s ssssoft and warm. Being embraced by you… makesss me feel good and safe. Like I’m inssside of a very strong blanket.”

He was almost interrupted by Henroin’s roaring laughter.

“Well, I’ve never expected this kind of confession coming from the high and almighty Sir Pentious!”

Pentious swatted the spider’s arm away, blushing heavily, and turned his back toward him, arms crossed.

“Fine, I won’t ever help you again.” He mumbled, embarrassed.

Henroin snickered and gently held the snake by the shoulders, kissing him softly on the back of his head.

“Oh, c’mon honey, I was just kidding, don’t be like that~.”

“Let me touch your fur then, you owe me now” Pen replied, smirking at him. Henroin immediately grew serious.

“Henny” Pen softly held his face close to look at him. “Isss not jussst about the fur, isssn’t it?” The spider averted his gaze. “I’ve noticed for a while, you hardly ever relax, even when we are being… intimate. Issss it because you feel like if YOU are the one who’s sssoft?”

Henroin opened his mouth, but Pen silenced him with a finger. 

“Sush, I’m telling you right now: you are not. You are tough as nailsss, and no one with half a brain would DARE to crosss you. Everyone in thisss side of the Pentagram knows your name and ways. Hell, probably even more than mine!. Some dumb fur won’t change that. You should let yourself relax in private. At leassst” He pressed their heads together. “With your partner.”

Henroin let out a sad laugh.

“You remind me of my ex-wife now.”

“Let me touch you. Jussst thisss once. If you don’t like it, I won’t inssssist anymore.”

The mafia boss considered it for a moment. He guessed he at least owed him a try.

“Alright.”

Pentious smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He slowly ran his hands alongside Henroin’s back, gently pulling on the hair occasionally. The spider barely could contain a pleased shiver, _being petted had always felt this good? Or I just didn’t notice before?_. He couldn’t help closing his eyes when Pentious’ hands moved to stroke his shoulders and upper arms. 

The snake pushed Henroin so it was laying on his back and leaned in to nuzzle the mafia boss’ neck. Oh, how he loved to bury his snout into the spider’s fur! It felt so warm and soft, and it allowed the feelers on his snout to fully capture the essence of his boyfriend. He adored that, it was a reminder that he was loved.

Henroin sighed and placed a big hand over Pentious’ head to keep him there. He normally didn’t let the snake nuzzle for so long, but this was actually… nice. Said snake had other plans, though. With a final nuzzle and a kiss on the jaw, he lifted himself up to remove his jacket and dress shirt, exposing his naked scaly torso. Henroin whistled in approbation, making pentious grow several shades of red before mumbling “oh sssshut up”. He yanked the spider’s towel away before lowering himself to lean on his body again. They both sighed at the feeling of skin to skin contact, Henroin’s warm body agains Pentious cool one. The snake wormed about a bit till he settled comfortably on top of his boyfriend, before burying his whole face into Henroin big and fluffy chest -easily the fluffiest part of his body-. That made the spider tense for a short moment, that area was probably the center of all his insecurities. _God, why does it have to be so big?_ He always thought to himself. He watched Pentious repeatedly nuzzling into his chest, humming contentedly and clawing at his fluff like a kitten. Henroin couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“You are ridiculous” He said, stroking his boyfriend’s head. The other just looked at him and flickered his tongue teasingly, before disappearing again deep into his fur. Pentious could feel himself getting sleepy due to the warmth, but tried to fight it: this may be the only time he was going to be allowed to do this, so he may as well enjoy it as much as he could. He couldn’t hold longer though, and the last thing he noticed before drifting to sleep was Henroin’s all four arms tightening more around him.

Henroin opened his eyes a couple hours later. He blinked, surprised he had even fallen asleep to begin with: he prided himself of always being able to be on high alert and not drift to slumber by accident. He looked down, only to see Pentious fast asleep, face still buried within his chest fluff. His face (or what he could see of it at least) was one of utter bliss. He noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye, and when the spider turned he saw that the snake lord was wagging his tail in dreams. Henroin chuckled.

“You really ARE ridiculous!”

He kissed the top of his head, earning a content Pentious snuggling deeper with a hum, still deeply asleep.

Henroin stared at the ceiling for a while, reflecting on all that has happened in the afternoon, and everything Pentious had said. Maybe this wasn’t the date night he had planned for both, but he wasn’t complaining. 

He hugged his beloved snake tighter, closing his eyes with a relaxed sigh.

_Maybe… all this fur wasn’t that bad after all_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and opinions are really appreciated ^^


End file.
